The Tenth Cyber
by CyberDreamer
Summary: Nick got mad because I didn't write a fic about him. Please read, even if it turns out to be crap.


**The Tenth Cyber  
  
**

My friend complained that I'd written about Ace, but not him, so Nick - this one's for you. Sorry if there's no real plot.  
  
Cyber Ten was an anomaly. There was no reason for him to be different, but he was. While the even numbered Cybers were female, somehow he'd turned out male. That in itself, though strange, could be acceptable. However, the male Cybers had the black hair and brown eyes their mother had designed. He was blonde and blue eyed.  
A failed experiment. There was talk of terminating him. But his mother, Eva, had persuaded Von Reichter to let him live. There was nothing physically wrong with him, per se, he was just different. And as he grew, there was less doubt in Von Reichter's mind. There wasn't a Cyber on the plantation he couldn't beat, except perhaps Cyber Six- and even then, she didn't truly apply herself. She didn't need to.  
She was perfect.  
Cyber Ten snorted, almost laughing as he remained cloaked in the shadows of Meridiana's alleys. Right, dear little Sixxies? Perfect? Hardly. _She may have been Eva's favorite, _he thought, _and she may have been a challenge for me, but she is in no way perfect. Except perhaps her eyes..._  
Truth be told, there was nothing special about Cyber Six's eyes. They were the same black as the rest of the female Cybers, nondescript. But the rest of the Cybers were dead. And very rarely could one find a citizen with black eyes. She'd also sensed the destruction of her siblings, and had tried to warn Ten. She'd almost failed, but he had stopped himself just in time to feel the death pains of his closer brothers and sisters. And he owed her his life. Which made her all the more special.   
_Special. Yes. Not perfect, but special._ Cyber Ten's blue eyes searched the sky. She'd done a good job hiding herself, that was for sure. He couldn't have discovered her daylight identity to save his life - if she even had one. But she had to have another identity. He'd been looking for females of her stature the whole day, unable to find anyone even remotely like her (he'd been slapped quite a few times, too; his cheeks still burned).  
_Wait._ A thought drifted through his mind. It wasn't quite taking shape, but there was a definite sense of urgency to it. He let it develop as best he could, and swore under his breath in amazement. Of COURSE, he said, and threw back his head with laughter. _Curse you, Sixxies, but you are brilliant! I would never have suspected - _never - _that you'd hide yourself as a male...being the feminist you always were._   
Cyber Ten leaped on top of a streetlight, face cloaked in shadow. Well. If Little Miss Six could hide herself as a man, then he'd been looking in the wrong places - not that it hadn't been enjoyable, of course; many of the women in Meridiana were good looking, and some quite beautiful. A few had ventured curious and smitten glances his way. He'd only returned the looks to study the physique of the peeper - and he'd gotten himself smacked. Rubbing his right cheek languidly, he almost laughed again.  
_Look for trouble. That's where you'll find Six._ Smiling in the shadows, Cyber Ten leaped into the night, a soft laugh punctuating the sleepy town. He was searching for a Fixed Idea. Only last night he'd had to quench the tingle in his left arm, and since Six always let her hunger go until the last night, she'd most likely be out.  
A loud yell of protest reached his ears, followed by the dying gargle of a mutant creation. Cyber Ten changed directions and plummeted after the sound. As he landed noiselessly in the small alley, he pressed against the wall. Hissing that was not sewer oriented came from just ahead, and he could make out the glow of a dying Fixed Idea. The glow faded, then reappeared, its new source a vial of sustenance, lifted in a gentle hand.  
Ten held his breath as the glow disappeared, and the lithe figure in black shook with exhaustion. He stepped out into the soft glow of the streetlamp, his face still masked in darkness. The woman took a step backwards, hesitantly studying him. _No doubt about it,_ Ten thought,_ That's Sixxies._ Still, he couldn't help appreciating her trim form. She'd stayed in shape - a marvelous one at that.  
He sensed the question hanging in the air. _Oh, so you don't know me yet..._ Ten lifted his head, the light finally dancing across his blue eyes and blonde hair. As his cybersister's eyes widened in realization, he laughed again.  
Miss me much, robo-flop?  
  
See, Nick? I do SO love you. ;P


End file.
